In EP 1134128 is described an arrangement in which, in a frontal crash situation of sufficient magnitude, the push rod is snapped upon crash induced rotation of a rotary member pivotally attached to the blade of the pedal, to cause decoupling of the push rod from the rotary member and hence freeing of the pedal.